Suki
by Neko the kitty
Summary: Shadow gets a fan girl who is a young echidna. And she falls in love with him. What will he say? Who is this May Rose he's always seeing? If you don't like OC's, don't read. ShadSuki


Hello! Thank you for choosing to read one of my first fan-fics! R&R

* * *

This story begins a little more than a year after the ARK incident. The Sonic characters were enjoying their day playing and talking with their fans. The only one who hid in the darkness was Shadow. He didn't want any fans, anyway. When ever some kids would walk up to him, he would scare them off. As he watched the others have a good time, he would say "How pathetic," or "Who needs fans? I'm perfectly fine on my own." 

Then just a little later, a young echidna comes up to him and asks him for his autograph, but he just snarls at her and turns away. The female echidna pleaded until finally he takes her notebook and rips it in half, then throws it at her. She just looked at him. She didn't know what to say or do, so she just stared at him tears formed in her eyes. "Pathetic." The black hedgehog sighed, feeling sorry. He took her pen and her half ripped notebook and signed his name on the one page, then shoved it back to her. A smile appeared on the female's face as she ran home hugging her notebook. And now Shadow will have a fan girl forever, and his 'fun' begins.

Sunday morning, the ebony hedgehog decided to take a walk in the park. Little did he know there was a surprise for him. The jet black hedgehog walked past some willow trees and sat in front of a pond full of water lilies. He was too deep in thought to see a lavender colored furry walk up behind him.

"Hello!" shouted the over happy furry in back of him. From being scared like that, the horrified hedgehog jumped a few feet in the air. After landing, he turned around to see a lilac colored echidna standing there smiling at him.

"What do you want?" Shadow shouted since he was aggravated by her sudden hello.

It was the same female echidna from those few days ago. She wore a red tank top that only connected at the top and bottom, leaving her back show. Her tank top is small and shows her skinny figure of her lavender body and her peach stomach. Her jeans were a cobalt blue color that are way to low, being past her stomach. Her muzzle was a peach color, matching her stomach, and her eyes were a very light blue. She had two dreads on each side of her head with one in the back. The female's gloves were white with gold wristbands around them. And her sneakers had white in the front, and a white circle formed in the back on the outside that was also white. The top of her sneakers was blue and the bottom had a bit of black.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Shadow yelled out. The echidna kept her smile on and held out her hand.

"I'm Suki."

Shadow looked at her hand that she was holding out. "Hmph, how pathetic." And he turned away.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have a new notebook and I-- I want you to sign it first." she handed him her pen and book she had in her other hand.

"Fine I will, but only if you promise to leave me alone." Shadow said taking it.

"Okay." The female devilishly smiled keeping her fingers crossed behind her back. After Shadow signed his name, he handed it back to her. Then he turned back to the pond. All of a sudden, he heard a 'plop' sound. He looked to his right and saw the echidna waving to him and giggling.

"You said you were gonna leave me alone." he looked away.

"Yeah, but I had my fingers crossed." She continued to stare at him till he got up. She also got up. He walked away, and she resumed tagging along. "So… Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Ooh, can I come?"

"No."

Still she followed him till she saw him stop in front of the Station Square Emerald Sea Apartments.

"You live here?" Shadow remained quiet as she asked her questions. The hedgehog entered, followed by Suki. Inside, the young echidna had stars in her eyes. "Wow! A casino, a pool, being with you… it's perfect!" She exclaimed. Shadow sighed when she said 'being with you' so he tried to leave her there while he escaped to his apartment room. But eventually Suki saw him and rushed up behind him. Shadow got into his room quickly and shut the door on Suki. Loud knocks were heard from the other side of the door. The ebony hedgehog immediately locked the door and leaned his body against it.

"Open up, Shadow!"

"Go away, echidna!"

"Fine! But I'll be back!"

Shadow smiled after the knocks were done. But for all he knew, he may have to stay in his apartment for a while.

Almost an hour later, knocks were heard again. Not as loud as before, but still loud. Shadow just moved from his living room to his bedroom and listened to Linkin Park to drown out the knocks. Another hour came and knocks were heard. Then suddenly, Shadow opened the door and screamed at his disturber. "Knock it off echidna! Can't you see I had enough with--Sonic?" There stood the cerulean hedgehog in shock just staring at Shadow. "Uh? Heh." Shadow laughed nervously. "Um, what'cha want?"

Sonic shook out of his shock. "There's a young girl who's at my house and she wants me to tell you that she wants to talk to you."

"Faker, that girl's a pain. She won't leave me alone!" and he slammed the door shut.

Half an hour later, knocks were heard again. Shadow decided to see who it was this time and when he opened the door, he was tackled by lavender fur. "What the?"

"Ooh, Shadow! I've missed you!" Suki pulled him into a death hug. Shadow was mad.

"What do you want echidna?" Suki got up.

"I wanna tell you something."

"If you tell me, will you right away leave?" The lilac colored echidna threw her hands behind her back and was about to speak till

Shadow grabbed her hands and held them out so he could see them. Suki was starting to blush. The jet black hedgehog was confused at this.

Suki whispered, "I really like you."

Suddenly Shadow jumped back and smirked. "You're just gonna play me, aren't ya?"

"No, I wouldn't." She confessed.

The ebony hedgehog got down on his knees and changed his voice a bit to make it a little higher, sounding almost like a girl. "Oh Shadow! I'm your greatest fan! Fall in love with me as so I can dump you." he stood up. "I know how you girls are. Yous just wanna be famous then just drop us. And we can't live with the pain,and yous just laugh." The ticked hedgehog crossed his arms. "Well I'm not falling for that again." He pushed her out of his apartment.

"Again?"

"Are you a mocking bird?" She shook her head as a no. "Well then, now you can leave me alone."

She sighed. "Okay." And Shadow watched her walking away in sadness.

The next day, Shadow was at the park sitting on a bench with no idea that a girl was stalking him, cause she hid behind the bench Shadow was sitting on. The black hedgehog was waiting for someone else to arrive. Right on schedule, a pale-pink female hedgehog walked up to him and sat next to Shadow. This is Amy's older sister, May. Her quills were mush shorter than Amy's, yet she had the same headband, boots, and wrist bracelets. She wore a red shirt with blue jeans. Her and Shadow once fell in love, but they broke up about a month ago. May turned around, looked behind the bench and she saw Suki. Shadow was just staring at May like there was no tomorrow. May suddenly stood up.

"Well Shadow, it's been nice sitting with ya, but I see you have a stalker." She pointed to behind the bench as she left. Shadow looked and saw the young echidna looking at him waving nervously at him. Shadow jumped over the bench and landed behind it in front of Suki.

He yelled, "Knock it off, echidna! I don't like you! You're not my friend, so why be around me?" Suki realized what she was doing to him. "Let me have a life without you! So please, I'm asking you for the last time leave m-" Suki's lips connected with the hedgehog's. Shadow couldn't believe it. He tried everything to scare her off, but she still liked him. He was very shocked, but kinda happy cause someone broke his barrier of hate. But the strange thing was that he found himself kissing her back.

Suddenly Suki pulled away. Tears were in her eyes. "I'm sorry. You can live your life without me." She stood up but Shadow grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Don't go Suki…" She turned around smiling. She was happy that he actually called her by her name instead of 'echidna'. He stood up and she hugged him. But she realized he wasn't hugging back. She pulled away and saw him looking at her a little uneasily.

"So am I a friend to you?" Shadow nodded to her question.

"Uh, why do you wear those clothes?" Shadow said trying not to point.

"Boys like it when I wear this. Why? Don't you?" She asked tilting her head a bit.

"Not really."

"Why not."

"Uhh, you look like a whore." He looked away and walked towards his home. Suki walked to her home as she thought about what he said. At her house, she was thinking about how to win Shadow's heart. A few hours later she walked to his apartment. When she arrived, she saw the same pale-pink hedgehog walk out of Shadow's room. She was all wet and looked as if she just took a shower. The echidna panicked and ran into Shadow's room and saw him coming out of his shower, also soaked.

"Shadow!" Suki yelled.

"Suki?" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly and getting wet from the water that was still on Shadow. "Suki?"

She immediately let go asking, "What were you doing?" Tears were in her eyes.

"I just out of the shower and-"

"But I saw that female hedgehog walk from your apartment."

"Uh?" he couldn't think of what to say.

"And she was all wet too."

"It's not your business if you weren't here."

"Shadow… I already know what happened. You don't have to tell me…" She walked away from him and out his apartment door again.

The day following, Suki went to the mall to go shopping for clothes that actually fit her. She picked out a red shirt and light blue jeans. She picked out a few more outfits that were her size. Suki tried on a few and she thought they fit better than her other ones she always wore. The echidna paid for her clothes and ran home. She changed into a light red shirt that touched her waist and blue jeans that fit better than her older ones. And she threw on her same shoes. Then the happy female quickly ran to the Emerald Sea Apartments. She ran into Shadow's apartment room and what did she see? Two hedgehogs kissing on the couch. May was on top of Shadow kissing him. The pale-pink hedgehog opened her eyes to see who was there and continued kissing Shadow .

"Shadow!" Shadow immediately sat up to see Suki standing there staring at him while letting a few tears escape. More poured out. "I've changed for you." She said through her sobs.

Shadow lifted May off him and looked at her. "Suki."

"You shoulda just told me you weren't available. I woulda understood. But no… I had to go through this trouble to find out your having sex with a slut!"

"Suki, please."

"Shut up! I'm sick of you! You're not the hero I thought you were!" and she ran out of his apartment disappointed, and she couldn't stop crying.

"Hero?" Shadow whispered out.

"Well, Shadow. Now that we have that pest gone, maybe we can get dirty!" May placed her finger on Shadow's white fluff. He immediately punched her in the face. "What?"

"Shut up! Your just cost me my new friend!" And he left her lying on his floor.  
At Suki's house, the young echidna destroyed everything that said Shadow the Hedgehog on it. Even her small shrine. She threw everything in garbage bags and set them outside. Suki even threw out her new clothes that she just bought. And she changed back into her older clothes.

But with Shadow, the black hedgehog couldn't stop thinking about her. He missed her so much so he walked to the park and sat at the pond full of the water lilies. He waited till dusk, then walked home. He saw a note on the table. It read: 'Dear Shadow, It's me. If you can't get that girl back, we can still go out again. We hope to see you again. Love, May.'

Shadow immediately threw the paper in the trash.

The next morning, the ebony hedgehog woke up and immediately went to the park and sat on the bench. He waited till lunch and finally saw the young echidna walk past him. He smiled, then stood up and walked beside her.

"Hey, Suki!" She just started to walk faster without saying anything. Shadow was still beside her. The jet black hedgehog realized the lavender echidna wasn't wearing her new clothes. "Suki, I'm sorry."

She stopped and looked at him. "No you're not!"

"Yes I am." Shadow stopped her and made her face him. "How can I convince you?"

"I don't need convincing because I hate you!" She started walking away, but Shadow grabbed her hand.  
"But I love you, Suki. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Is that true?" Her face was almost touching his.

"Of course it is, Suki." Shadow placed his lips on hers and they kissed.

When they stopped, Shadow smiled. "I love you so much Suki."

"I love you too, Shadow." Suki really couldn't forget how much she loved Shadow.

And they embraced each other. Never wanting to let go, till Suki tried to pull one of her death hugs on Shadow. When she let go, the black hedgehog was gasping for air.

"You got rid of the hedgie?" Suki questioned.

Shadow smiled. "Yeah." Heheld Suki's hand. "Come on, you can stay with me." the echidna smiled and followed him home.

* * *

Umm. that's it. Hope you liked it.. It took me awhile to write it. 


End file.
